Friend or Foe? Love or Hate?
by N30N.3NVY
Summary: There's a new girl a Seiyo and she has a Gaurdian Chara? What will happen? Friendship? Love? Fights? /Kukai x OC // Slight Yuu x OC // Ikuto x Amu x Tadase/
1. Will we meet again?

**Hello! This is my very first fan-fic, so please give me ****constructive**** criticism!**

**-- Love-chan**

**Pairings: Kukai x OC / Slight Nikaidou x OC / Ikuto x Amu x Tadase**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Shugo Chara... PeachPit does.**

--

Feet beat against the paved track with every step as sweat beaded down her forehead. The sun was slowly setting, but she was still running. She had already gone around three times, this was her fourth. Standing at the finish line was her father. He was glancing down at the stop watch and then back up at her. His face was emotionless other than the occasional furrowing of the brow.

Beep.

He stopped the watch as she crossed the finish line like all the other times. As all good runners do, she didn't slow down until she had already crossed and was a few feet away. The girl panted as she walked over to her father. She had one thing in mind; Her time. It was that mattered at the moment. She looked up at him with impatient eyes and he looked back at her with cold ones.

"5:13.", he replied after a silence that seemed to have gone on forever.

Her eyes brightened upon hearing her time come from his mouth. That was the fastest she'd ran that day and it made her happy. She laughed and smiled brightly, throwing her arms into the air.

"Woo-hoo! I'm so happy!", she exclaimed excitedly. She had actually forgotten that he was there until he shouted at her.

"Hotaru! There's nothing to be happy about! I know you can do better than that, so wipe that ridiculous smile off your face! Listen to me and listen good. There's no room for smiles or cheerfulness on the track! You'll never be as good as you can if you don't get serious! Now. Get to bed when we get home, you have school tomorrow.", he scolded before walking back to the car.

Hotaru looked down at her feet, a sorrowful look taking over her features. She stood there for a second before jogging to catch up with her father. She tapped on his shoulder and then stopped, waiting on him to turn to her. He did, of course. He gazed down at her with his stony black eyes, a slightly curious look to them.

"Uhm... If it's okay with you, I'm going to walk home...", she spoke with her eyes focused on her feet, too scared to look up at him.

He continued to gaze at her for a second, seeing her glance up at him once or twice to try to read his face, but it was futile. He made no noise as he turned and walked away. Hotaru knew that that was a yes in his language. She smiled a bit as he kept walking and she continued this until he was in the car and gone out of sight. Her eyes then went down to the track where they stayed. Finally she closed them and dropped to her knees, then a praying position.

"Please God, or Buddha, or whoever else is out there, oh please grant me my requests. I need to be more serious, not just to please my father, but because it will help me. I want to be a serious runner and I want to win... I also need to be more lady-like. With the interviews and parties, I'm just an embarrassment...", she whispered this prayer, hoping that someone was listening to her and would answer it, but she really wasn't expecting any one too.

Opening her eyes and standing up, Hotaru smiled. No matter what happened she always felt better when she was on the track. She inhaled and exhaled slowly before stretching, followed by one last lap around before heading back home. After all, practice makes perfect and that's all anyone wanted these days. By the time she was done it was already dark and that unsettled her. Hotaru would never admit it to anyone, but she was terrified of the dark, especially when she was alone.

"Maybe I should have gone home with papa...", she muttered as she looked around her nervously.

The streets were dark and empty with the exception of the few cars passing by and street lights. It was still scary, though... She stopped in her tracks and looked back when she heard foot steps. Swallowing hard, Hotaru began to walk a bit faster, but she could still hear the foot steps, so she began to jog. That jog quickly turned into her running, though. She looked back as she sprinted down the sidewalk, almost completely sure that someone was following her. She she didn't see anyone she looked ahead, but she was too late. She ran straight into whoever had been walking in front of her.

"O-oww...", she groaned as she sat on her knees, rubbing her head.

"Oh my, are you okay?", she heard a voice ask her.

That was when she remembered that it was a person who she'd ran into! She looked at them, her face red from embarrassment, and opened her mouth to apologize.

"I-I'm so sorry! I thought I heard someone following me, so I ran, but I wasn't watching where I was going...", she tried, not looking at the person for fear that they were angry.

"I understand, I thought I heard someone behind me, but I didn't expect to be ran over by them!", he joked, laughing a bit.

Hotaru finally looked up and smiled a bit. It was a man with glasses and his hair in a pony tail. Kind of cute, but older than herself. She blushed a bit, but was relieved that he wasn't angry with her. He stood up while she was thinking and held out his hand.

"Need any help up?", he asked, still smiling at her.

Hotaru's blush darkened, but she took his hand and stood up.

"Thanks... Uhm...", she didn't know his name so she didn't know what to call him yet.

"Nikaidou.", he filled in the blank, happy to give her his name.

"Yeah, thanks Nikaidou-san.", she bowed as she thanked him, remembering something about manners.

"No problem, but may I ask what a little girl is doing roaming the streets alone at night?", he asked her

"I'm not a little girl and I'm not roaming the streets. I'm on my way home. What about you?", she replied, placing her hands behind her back.

"Hmm... I suppose the same as you, but I shouldn't keep you. It's getting late and I'm sure your parents are starting to worry.", he spoke with a concerned look on his face, causing Hotaru to blush again.

"Yeah, you're right... Plus I have school tomorrow. I'm kind of excited, you know? This new school looks like a castle!", she exclaimed, trying to get a good idea of what it'd be like.

"Castle? Oh! You go to Seiyo Academy?". he asked curiously.

"Yeah, that's what it's called! It'll be my first day! It was nice meeting you Nikaidou-san, I hope we run into each other again!", she joked as she began to walk away.

"Yes, but I do have a feeling that we'll being seeing a lot of each other...!", he called to her, waving as she went on her way.

"Oh yeah! I'm Hotaru!", she shouted, waving back until he was out of sight.

Once gone Nikaidou smiled evilly 'This Hotaru girl... I can feel it, she has an egg. A very powerful on at that... Hmmm... So powerful that there may be more than one. I'll have to keep an eye on her.', he thought as he shoved his hands in his pockets and continued walking, softly chuckling to himself.


	2. Yo, I'm Senro!

**Okay, I'm sooooooo sorry that's it's taken, like, forever to get this second chapter in. It's been a mix of terrible writer's block, grounded, school, and other problems. This year has just sucked for me... --**

**Anyways, thanks for the comments you guys! 3**

**Oh yeah, I changed my pen name, just so you know...**

**3-- Neon**

**--**

Buzz...! Buzz...! Buzz...! Buzz...! Bu-

"Morning already...?", whined Hotaru as she slowly sat up in bed after smacking her alarm clock.

Her long black hair was all messy from tossing and turning in her sleep, but she's fix that after her shower. She rubbed her tired eyes and then yawned before pulling the covers off. She was about to get out of bed until she saw two eggs laying in her bed. One was orange with white flags all over it while the other was black with white bows all over it. Hotaru stared at the eggs for a second before she realized that there was no explanation for why they were there. The short raven haired girl let out a loud shriek as she stumbled out of her bed and backed up against her wall. She heard foot steps rushing up the stairs and then a knock at her door.

"Are you alright Megruo-sama?", came a concerned voice,

"Y-yeah, I'm... Uh... I'm fine!", she replied, not wanting the maid to come in.

"Are you sure? You screamed..."

"I just woke from a bad dream, that's all!"

"Okay, then...", the woman said, a bit unsure.

Hotaru waited until she her her walk down the stairs before going back to her bed. Her pink eyes examined the eggs for a moment before she poked one of them. Like a normal egg it just sat there.

"How did these get here...?", she wondered aloud.

Glancing back at her clock her eyes widened a bit. She needed to hurry, she couldn't be late on her first day of school! Knowing this she just covered the eggs up with her blanket and rushed over to her bathroom. She took a quick shower, brushed her teeth, blow dried her hair, brushed it, and then came out with a towel around her body. She already received her uniform so that was what she put on along with black flats and red and black striped thigh high socks. She placed a red bow in her hair, making it look like she had small rabbit ears, and then checked herself to make sure she looked fine. After she confirmed her appearance she want back over to the eggs.

"What am I supposed to do with these?", she asked herself, glancing back at the clock.

She was going to be late if she didn't hurry. Looking around her room she spotted a box her mother had given her to put jewelry and other crap in. She rushed to the other side of her room and grabbed the box, dumping its contents out. She stuffed it with a handkerchief and then put the eggs in it, remembering that you needed to keep eggs warm for them to hatch. She was actually afraid of what would happen if they did hatch, but she didn't want whatever was inside to die.

"Wah! I'm gonna be late now!", she whined, butting the box in her bag and then taking off down stairs.

"Breakfast Meguro-sama?", a maid asked as she ran by.

"No thanks!"

Hotaru ran down the sidewalk and pass people who just gave her odd stares. She didn't care though, she had more important things to worry about, like making a good first impression. She smiled once the school was in sight, she knew she'd make it now, but then something happened. She heard a little voice near her and then something moving around in her bag.

"Le'me out!", it shouted in a high pitched tone.

Hotaru stopped and gave her bag an odd look and then slowly reached down to open it. Once she did this a little person flew out in front of her.

"It's about time! What took ya so long, girlie?", she asked, her hands on her hips.

"Eh... How are you flying?", Hotaru asked after blinking a couple times to make sure this was real.

"What kinda question is that?! I'm your Guardian Chara! Y'know, magic!", she shouted as if Hotaru was supposed to know this already.

"Guardian Chara? What's that...?", she asked, amazed at the little girl.

"Sheesh. I'm your would-be self! Remember that wish you made yesterday? Well ta-da! It came true, girlie!", she 'explained'.

"Would-be self? You're confusing me! I think I'm just seeing things now, you're not real.", Hotaru said, now frustrated.

She started to walk away from the 'figment of her imagination', but she followed. She was faded a little bit and looked worried.

"No! Don't say that! If you don't believe me I'll disappear!", she tried, flying back in front of her face.

"Hmm... Are you sure I'm just not dreaming?", she asked, raising an eye brow.

The Chara looked around in thought, smiling once she thought of something. She flew over to Hotaru's arm and pinched her. Hotaru let out a squeak and jumped a bit, rubbing her arm.

"What was that for?!", she asked a bit angrily.

"I pinched you to prove that you weren't dreaming!"

"Oh... Well, I guess I'm not dreaming and I don't think hallucinations can hurt you... Can they?"

"It doesn't matter! Listen, you need to believe in me. I'm your would-be self, Hotaru. You wished to be a serious runner, so here I am."

Hotaru stared at her for a moment. She did look like a runner with her orange shorts, shoes, sweat band and white shirt with an orange seven on it. Her long brown hair was up in a ponytail and her blue eyes held a look of confidence.

"Well, I can't think of a reasonable explanation for this, so you win. I believe you.", she said with a smile and a slight nod.

The Chara smiled back as she was completely visible now.

"Oh yeah, my name's Senro!", she introduced herself, almost forgetting.

Hotaru was about to introduce herself when she remember she had to go to school and she was probably late already.

"Wah! I've gotta get to school!", she wailed, starting to panic.

She took off across the street in a rush, having a few cars honk, but she just ignored them and kept going. She was now in front of the school and could still see a few kids, so that gave her hope. As soon as she entered the building the bell rang and all the ones in the hall entered their classrooms. Hotaru frowned, she wasn't even at her locker yet! It took her a minute to actually find it and then another to open it. She put all of her stuff inside of it except for her bag, the box, and a few school supplies. Senro was inside of her bag, even though she would prefer not to be.

Hotaru rushed down the hallway, looking at the classes until she found hers. She smiled as she kept running, only slowing down a bit. She opened the door and then stopped, panting from the run.

"S-sorry I'm late!", she said in between pants, smiling at everyone.

"That's okay Meguro-san, I was just about to go find you.", the teacher said with a laugh.

Hotaru recognized that voice and looked up at him. It was the guy from last night! She stared at him for a moment and then blinked before smiling.

"Nikaidou-san!", she exclaimed.

"Yes, it's me. Now, everyone, this is Meguro Hotaru. Why don't you greet your new classmates, Meguro-san?", he asked, still smiling at her.

"Uh, sure. Hi everyone!", she greeted them cheerfully, bowing a bit to show respect.

"Why don't you take that empty seat over there.", he said, pointing at an empty seat towards the middle of the class room.

Hotaru nodded as she made her way down the row. Some of the boys smiled and waved at her, so she returned the kind gesture before taking her seat. She sat her bag next to her and opened it so Senro could have more air. Hotaru looked around the classroom while Nikaidou began his lesson. She was starting to zone out until she saw something pink out of the corner of her eye. She looked to see what it was and then froze, her mouth agape. Senro saw the expression on her face and flew up to her.

"What is is Hotaru?"


	3. Just The Start

**Again, it has taken me, like, forever to do this, but I do have a treat! Instead of one chapter, I'm putting up two!**

**Yay! I know, exciting! lolz**

**Anyway, enjoy! And like always, R&R, please! ;3**

**-------------------------------------**

"Wah! You have one, too!"

The whole class turned to stare at Hotaru as she stood there, pointing at her pink haired classmate. Senro hung her head at the raven haired girl's outburst. Hotaru looked around nervously, realizing what had happened. She needed to think quick now! Looking around, she picked up her pen and held it out.

"Sh-she has a pen, too...", she stuttered before slinking back down in her seat.

"Okay class, back to our lesson! I just need this book... Ah!", Nikaidou shouted as a pile of books fell on top of his head.

The whole class burst into laughter, except for Hotaru and the pink haired girl who was still looking at her strangely.

"Amu-chan!", Ran shouted from inside of Amu's bag.

Amu glanced down at her pink chara who was joined by Miki and Suu. Hotaru was still watching, her mouth agape. Amu, feeling as if she were being watched, looked up and turned in Hotaru's direction. She jumped a bit in surprise since the pink eyes girl was staring at her with widened eyes. Hotaru blinked before laughing nervously and jumping out of her seat with her bag slung over her shoulder.

"I've gota go to the bathroom!", she shouted as she made her way out of the classroom in a rush.

Nikaidou stared at the door for a moment after she left, a bit surprised by the sudden announcment. Sheaking his head, he turned back to the class with a smile.

"Okay, now we can really go back to our lesson!", he announced cheerfully.

"Amu-chan!", Ran yelled, trying to get Amu's attention again.

Amu looked down at her three chara's who had serious looks on their small faces.

"What is it?", she whispered a reply.

"That girl had a Guardian Chara!", Miki answered, floating up in front of Amu's face.

"I think she saw us, desu...", Suu added as her and Ran followed Miki.

Amu glanced up at Nikaidou and the rest of the class. What should she do? She could follow after the girl or she could wait and tell the rest of the Guardians later.... With a soft sigh she finally made her decision and raised her hand. She, then, stood up when Nikaidou nodded at her.

"May I go to the restroom?", she asked.

"Meguro-san's already in there, so do you think you could wait?", he asked in return.

"N-no, it's an emergency!"

"Oh. Ohh! Ohh..... You can go since it's an "_emergency_", he replied with a wink.

Amu's face turned red as a few of the boys snickered.

"I-it's not like that!", she tried to defend herself, but he obviously didn't believe her so she just sighed in defeat and made her way towards the front of the class with her bag over her shoulder.

How embarrassing! Everyone thought she was going to the bathroom for _that_ reason, now! Before she was able to make it out of the classroom, though, Nikaidou stopped her.

"Remember, the nurse always has extra supplies if you run out.", he whispered, causing Amu to blush again.

Deciding that it would be pointless to try to correct him, the pink haired fifth grader went on her way out the door. Amu was now faced with a delima, though. Which way did she go? She looked down the hall to her left and then the right. Knowing that she would most likely pick the wrong way, Amu turned to her charas who weere now floating out in front of her, waiting on a decision.

"I need you all to do that thing and find out where she went!", she said, earning herself a nod from the three of them

Ran, Miki, and Suu all concentrated for a minute of two before turning back to their partner.

"Left!", they announced in unison.


	4. The Chase Is On!

**Mmkay, I know that last chapter was short, but this one will make up for it!**

**Oh and I'm soooooooo sorry! I said I'd put up two, but this one is really, really late! You see, my internet got cut off and it's just now back on, so please forgive me! O x O**

**[ R&R please!~ ]**

**-------------------------------------**

"Why'd ya runaway?", Senro asked, sitting next to Hotaru.

Hotaru sighed as she sat on a bench outside. In was right next to the track and soccer field. She pulled her legs up to her chest and then glanced over to her chara who seemed concerned.

"I was embarrassed...", she mumbled a reply.

Senro's expression became serious as she flew up in front of Hotaru. Hotaru looked up when she noticed, but was met with a surprise. The small girl balled one of her hands into a fist and then popped her owner in the nose.

"Wah! What the hell was that for?!", Hotaru shouted as she covered her nose.

"Ya have ta think, girlie!", Senro scolded with her arms crossed over her chest.

"That doesn't answer my question!"

"Hotaru, Hotaru, need discipline!", she replied, nodding her head.

"You call that discipline? That's abuse!", Hotaru complained, obviously still upset.

"Oh quit whining ya sissy! Ya wished to be serious, so start puttin' in some effort! This ain't a one way street doll...."

Hotaru just stared at Senro dumbfounded. Yes, she had wished to be more serious, but she had kind of wanted it to just come to her. Y'know, like magic. Right now, she felt like she was in boot camp, though! What did the little girl have in store for her? Honestly, she was a bit frightened, especially since she was a lot stronger that she looked!

"....runnin' every mornin', an-- Hey! Are you listenin' to me?!", Senro balled her hands into fists again and flew closer to Hotaru's face.

Hotaru held her hands up in defense and smiled nervously at her chara.

"Wh-what? Oh! Yeah, of course!", she lied.

Senro examined her carefully before backing away. Hotaru was about to suggest that they go back to class since she had announced that she was going to the bathroom, and it had been a while since she'd left, but her attention was pulled away from the thought and focused on a class coming out. They were dressed in what she was guessing were the gym uniforms. The raven haired girl continued to watch with Senro and after the teacher spoke they all went to do their own things. Some went to play soccer, volleyball, and other sports or just games. Wait... Two boys looked as if they were going to race. This is what really had Senro's attention.

"Let's race them.", she said as she started to move towards them.

"Wh-what? No! I mean, we can't..."

"And why not? This'll be great practice!", Senro explained.

"B-but..."

"Hmph. I'm tired of you not wantin' to cooperate. Now, let's race!", and with that, an orange sweat band appeared around Hotaru's forehead and her eyes narrowed a bit in seriousness.

"You two, let's race.", Hotaru commanded.

"Wh-what's going on?! This isn't me!", she screamed on the inside, thouroughly confused.

The two boys looked at third grade looking Hotaru for a moment before chuckling. Hotaru continued to stand there as serious as before, but also a bit annoyed now.

"S-sorry! It's just that, you think you can beat us? Don't you know who this is? It's Souma Kukai! Captain of the soccer team! He's like, the fasted kid at Seiyo!", the shorter boy explained, laughing at first.

Kukai stood there with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face as he looked down at her. He was thoughtful for a moment before nodding his head.

"It's okay, I'll race you.", he said.

"Really?", the boy asked, confused.

"Yeah, but just me and her, if that's okay.", the soccer star replied.

The other boy nodded and then jogged over to the bench where Hotaru had formerly been. With a nod from Hotaru, the two got into position on the ground.

"On your mark...", Kukai began.

"Get set...", Hotaru continued as the two got into the ready stance and looked straight ahead.

"GO!", they shouted in unison, taking off.

The two started off at the same pace and it stayed that way for over half of the race. Kukai would glance over at his competition, surprised at how good she was and also how serious. She kept her eyes ahead of her and didn't even look at him in her perifial vision.

"You know, you're pretty good.", Kukai commented the next time he looked at her in hopes of some sort of reaction, but he got nothing.

No smile, no glance. Nothing. She acted as if he didn't even exist! Her mind was focused on winning and nothing else. By now the finish line was in sight and the boy Kukai was originally going to race was standing and cheering on his idol.

"See ya!", the soccer star said in a playful manner as he passed Hotaru.

Of course, she wasn't going to let him win that easily! A few seconds after he passed her, the raven haired girl gained a burst of speed and was ahead. Seeing this, he ran faster and this continued until they were neck and neck and the finish line was a meer two feet up ahead. At the very last second Hotaru gained more speed some how and ran straight past Kukai and over the finish line. She began to slow and then stopped a few feet after crossing the line. As she stopped the orange sweat band disappeared from around her head in a small 'poof'. With it gone, Senro returned to her side and her eyes went back to being large and childish, as did her personality.

"Woo-hoo! I won! Yay! Yay! Yay! Go me!", she celebrated loudly with a dance.

Senro shook her head at her, yet again, but quickly flew behind her when she noticed that the boy they raced against was coming over to them.

"Congratulations!", he said with a wink and a thumbs up.

Hotaru blushed and stopped dancing when she heard his voice. She smiled and then laughed nervously.

"Thanks! It was fun.", she replied.

Her pink eyes were probably the brightest shade they've been in a while and her heart was still beating quickly from all the excitement of it all, but then everything stopped. On the top of Kukai's head sat a little green haired boy. This was getting weird.

"You too?", she thought out loud, a look of surprise and slight disbelief on her small face.

"Huh?", the sixth grader was confused.

Hotaru stood there awkwardly, not sure of what to do to get out of this. She couldn't say pen again since he wasn't carrying one and her's was in her messenger bag over on the bench. She needed to make a decision quick, but unfortunately she wasn't good at that and she also wasn't the brightest crayon in the box, so she did one of the worst things she could have done. She spun around so that her back was facing the boy and she was facing Senro.

"He has a Chara, too! What do I do?", she whispered, or at least tried to.

Senro was astonished that the her dark haired partner just did what she did. Her mouth was agape and her eyes were wide. She was going to give them away just by being ignorant! It was too late, though. She had to do something, so she shook her head and peeked over Hotaru's shoulder a bit. The boy had a confused look on his face as well as his Chara. Suddenly, the two looked directly at her. Senro ducked out of sight, but it was too late. She knew he was going to say something. Hotaru decided to peek back at them now and saw his mouth opening, she also saw the pink haired girl from her class at the top of the hill and she was running in their direction. Panic over-whelmed her and she just took off, not knowing where she was going, or caring where, as long as it was away from them.

"W-wait! Kukai!", Amu shouted, still running with Ran, Miki, and Suu behind her.

Kukai nodded when she said his name. It was obvious that she wanted him to stop her, but he had already planned on chasing after her as soon as he saw her flee.

"Hinamori! Let's try to corner her!", Kukai shouted, getting a nod from Amu.

"Wah! They're both after me now!", Hotaru wailed as she continued to run in a panic.

"Hotaru! Calm down!", Senro commanded, trying to get her to stop and think this through.

"I can't!", she whined, her body moving at full speed as well as her mind, causing any thought process to stop.

She'd probably get lost if she wondered away from the school, so she was running semi close. It may not be that great of idea, but it seemed to be working since she couldn't see anyone. Wait... Was that good or bad...? She finally slowed to walk, feeling nervous. Senro shot her a confused glance, but was happy that she may be coming to her senses. Hotaru's question was suddenly answered. Amu and Kukai came dashing towards her from opposite directions. The suddeness of it all caused the petite girl to scream and sprint off into the small forest that surrounded the school on three sides. Her absence caused the two Guardians to collide and fall to the ground. They groaned and moaned, Amu rubbing her forehead and Kukai covering his mouth. Yes, her forehead had hit his mouth due to the difference in height. Luckily no one was injured that badly, but there was no time to waste! Why? Well, what if she decided to no longer come to school? They had to get to her before she was able to make that decision!

After running all over the school grounds, Kukai and Amu finally had Hotaru where they wanted her. The raven haired girl was backed up against a tree while the two were in front of her and their Chara's were behind her. They all looked scary in Hotaru's opinion, but that was probably due to them being tired and annoyed with her.

"You're trapped! Give up!", Kukai shouted, panting a bit.

"N-never!", Hotaru replied, looking around for any way out of this.

"Senro, is there any thing you can do?", she whispered.

"Hmmm...", she thought as she scanned the area, "I think there is.", she finished, a smirk on her little face.

The orange sweat band appeared around her forehead once again and she dashed forward, leaving a trail of dust behind her. This time, Hotaru wasn't feeling very serious, more scared actually. Should this be happening?

"D-don't let her get away!", Amu shouted as she pointed at the quick moving girl.

The two grabbed the small girl in hopes of stopping her, but were surprised when they were just pulled along effotlessly. It looked as if they were about to run into the school's wall, but instead, they went up it. All three of them screamed as Hotaru continued to run. She was afraid to stop, but also wasn't sure if she could. They finally reached the top of the wall, but kept going up! Their screams increased in volume by this, but the running finally stopped as gravity prevailed and began pulling them back down to the Earth. This, however, wasn't good either. Their were were going to smash into a hard, solid roof!

"Hop, Step, Jump!"

The three landed safely on top of the school, but Hotaru continued to scream and cling to Amu. Both, plus all of their Chara's, stared at her until her scream began to soften. She was finally quiet after realizing that she was alive and well, along with the rest of the small group. She quickly released Amu and backed away, her face red from embarassment. She'd given up on escaping by now, so she stood still, but everyone just stared. This was too uncomfortable, so she glanced away and bit her lip before looking back to everyone. They weren't really just staring blankly anymore. No, it was more like glaring now.

"So.... Uh.... Hey... Guys...", she tried to break the unbearable silence, a nervous laugh following her words in hopes of lightening the mood.


End file.
